We Never Got A Chance
by Okami Moony
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Después de que Misa hiciese confesar a Higuchi que es Kira, se deprime por la ausencia de Light. Eso cambia cuando recibe una visita de aquel extraño detective con el que se replantea su relación. Lemon.


**Sí, ya sé que tengo otras traducciones pendientes (matadme), pero esta tenía que hacerla ^o^  
En fin, como siempre digo en estos casos: la autora de este fic no soy yo, obviamente. El fic pertenece a **_Wounded Shell Of Myself _**,así que si queréis** **leer el original, ya sabéis ;)**

_**Advetertencia:**_** Contiene lemon explícito, así que allá cada uno con su cordura/inocencia xD (****Últimamente**** me estoy obsesionando mucho con esta pareja =P)  
**

**

* * *

**Misa todavía no podía creer que eso hubiese pasado. Era la última semana de octubre del 2004. Había estado bajo vigilancia de ser sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira, aunque ahora mismo no estaba segura de por qué. No recordaba haber matado a nadie. Claro, ella le estaba agradecida a Kira por matar al asesino de sus padres. ¿Pero había actuado ella como Kira? Por supuesto que no. A pesar de todo, delante de ella había estado un alto y blanco shinigami que la había dicho lo contrario. Misa normalmente no lo hubiese creído, pero como la shinigami (llamada Rem) parecía saberlo todo sobre ella, pensó que podía estar diciéndole la verdad.

La shinigami también la dijo quién estaba actuando como Kira en ese momento. Kyosuke Higuchi. Ese hombre tan desagradable que trabajaba para la Yotsuba. Misa pensaba que era el tío más desagradable que había conocido, ya que era frío, arrogante y estaba hambriento de dinero. El simple pensamiento de tener que entrar en su coche la había asustado bastante, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tampoco se arrepintió, porque le demostró al cuerpo de policía, con pruebas, quién estaba actuando como Kira. _Puede que Light me ame ahora, _pensó con esperanza. Después de todo, ella había puesto su propia seguridad en peligro solo para conseguir esas pruebas. ¿Cómo podría Light no amarla?

Misa se sentó en su habitación, reflexionando sobre esa pregunta. Light solo se enfadó por hacer eso tan arriesgado. _¿No se da cuenta de que lo hice por él?_ _Ahora ese Kira podrá ser capturado, y así Light recuperará su Death Note y todos los recuerdos. _Misa continuó reflexionando. Se sentó enfrente de su vestidor; seguía vestida con el uniforme de enfermera que había utilizado para escabullirse de Mogi. Con ojos tristes se miró en el espejo y pensó. _¿Por qué este es el verdadero yo?_ Las felices sonrisas que lanzaba para las cámaras y los fans eran tan falsas… Pensó que si podía convencer a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, quizá también podía convencerse a sí misma. _¿A quién quiero engañar? Light no me quiere. Sólo me está usando porque mi poder es superior al suyo._

Misa se desmaquilló con un pañuelo y se secó el rimel y el delineador de ojos que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Luego se quitó el colorete y el pintalabios. Continuó mirándose al espejo. Era hermosa incluso desmaquillada, aunque no podía ocultar la depresión que sentía dentro. ¿_Por qué toda la gente a la que quiero debe o morir o no quererme?_

Fue entonces cuando Misa, gracias al espejo, se dio cuenta de que había alguien de pie en frente de su puerta.

–Light –dijo con tristeza, respirando profundamente–. Light, tenemos que hablar.

–Lo siento, me temo que te estás equivocando de persona –dijo ese alguien.

El corazón de Misa le dio un vuelco cuando se giró. Solo era Ryuzaki.

–¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? –le preguntó, endureciendo su postura–. ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Light, por favor? Realmente necesito hablar con él.

–Misa, quería elogiarte por el buen trabajo que hiciste esta noche –empezó Ryuzaki.

–No me importa, solo ve… –Misa empezó a gritar antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que había dicho Ryuzaki–. Espera, ¿qué?

–Misa, aunque subirte al coche de Higuchi, hacerle admitir que es Kira, y convencerle de que parase de matar criminales fue un poco arriesgado y peligroso, debo decir que estoy impresionado –continuó Ryuzaki.

–Oh, no fue nada –respondió Misa, poniendo una feliz sonrisa–. Solo quería hacer algo que pudiese limpiar a Light de sospechas.

–Sea cual sea el motivo, has hecho que avancemos bastante. La investigación ahora puede seguir adelante gracias a tu valentía.

–Oh, no fue valentía –replicó Misa–. No haría otra vez algo como eso, no quiero preocupar más a mi Light.

–Bueno, gracias, Misa. Lo hiciste muy bien –dijo Ryuzaki–. Buenas noches, Misa Amane –continuó antes de girarse para salir.

–Buenas noches, Ryuzaki –le contestó Misa mientras Ryuzaki abandonaba la habitación. Ella se giró para mirarse otra vez al espejo y suspiró. _Bien, eso fue extraño._ De pronto, recordó algo. ¡_Tengo que asegurarme de que Ryuzaki avise a Light! _Se levantó de su asiento y gritó a través de la puerta (que estaba cerrada por fuera).

–¡Ryuzaki!

En apenas treinta segundos Ryuzaki volvió.

–¿Qué necesitas, Misa? –dijo después de abrir la puerta.

–Necesito que hagas que Light venga, por favor –le dijo–. Necesito hablar con él.

En ese momento un hecho la hirió: Light subiría y la gritaría por haberle interrumpido. Ryuzaki debió ver el miedo en el rostro de Misa, por lo que decidió preguntarle.

–Misa, ¿va todo bien?

–Oh, sí, todo está bien –comenzó–. Simplemente, eh…, le hecho de menos –forzó la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Pero ella sabía que Ryuzaki podía ver su sufrimiento.

–Misa, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó con preocupación en su voz. Entonces Misa se derrumbó. Ryuzaki la cogió por los hombros y la sentó con cuidado en la cama antes de cerrar la puerta. Se sentó a su lado en su peculiar postura.

–Estoy cansada de hacer ese tipo de cosas por Light, y ni así consigo que me quiera. Cocino para él, le doy masajes en la espalda cuando está estresado, pongo mi vida en peligro para limpiar su nombre… Pero él me sigue tratando fríamente, como siempre; y estoy harta de eso.

Ahora Misa estaba sollozando. La mirada de Ryuzaki reflejaba confusión, como si no supiese qué hacer o qué decir. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de emociones, ya fuesen suyas o de los de su alrededor.

–Lo siento, Misa –fue lo único que pudo decir–. Me temo que no tengo experiencia en… ese terreno. Y por lo tanto, no sé qué consejo podría darte.

Misa sólo pudo sonreír ante su confusión. Tenía que admitirlo: Ryuzaki estaba mono en ese momento.

–Está bien –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas–. Simplemente necesitaba sacar todo eso de mi pecho.

–Bueno, si todo lo que necesitabas era a alguien con quién hablar, supongo que he servido de ayuda después de todo –contestó Ryuzaki, sonriendo afectuosamente.

–Eres más dulce de lo que pareces –le dijo Misa, sonriéndole–. Solo tienes que controlar tus emociones para conseguir los objetivos en cada caso en el que te involucras.

Ryuzaki estaba un poco confundido por su perspicacia. No porque se equivocase, si no porque él no pensaba que Misa pudiese tener esa inteligencia. Pero, al igual que antes, ella había demostrado ser más inteligente de lo que le parecía hace unas horas.

–Correcto, Misa –dijo Ryuzaki–. Estás llena de sorpresas esta noche –continuó sonriendo de nuevo. Misa se rió y, sin pensar en ello, le besó en los labios. Se retiró rápidamente y vio que la cara de Ryuzaki estaba tan roja como la suya.

–Lo siento, Ryuzaki. No sé a qué vino eso…

Ryuzaki solo pudo mirarse los pies, confuso ante esa situación.

–Supongo que debo llamar a Light ya –dijo L, todavía mirándose los pies. El corazón de Misa dio un vuelco otra vez.

–No quiero hablar más con Light –le contestó Misa, inclinándose hacia él. Le cogió la cara y le miró a los ojos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Misa? Ni siquiera hace dos horas estaba mostrando su fuerza y sus esperanzas de que Light la pudiese amar, y ahora estaba besando a Ryuzaki. _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan apegada a él?_

–Lo siento, Misa. Debo irme ahora –le dijo Ryuzaki mientras se levantaba. El corazón de Misa se aceleró.

–Ryuzaki, por favor, no te vayas –dijo con voz pausada. Ryuzaki se dio la vuelta y la miró. Algo era diferente en ella. Algo bueno. Algo genuino.

Ryuzaki se inclinó sobre ella y presionó sus labios con los de Misa, y ella le abrazó por los hombros. Fue un movimiento que sorprendió a Ryuzaki, pero sin embargo, lo hizo. Puso sus brazos en la cintura de Misa y la tumbó en la cama. Deslizó su lengua a través de los labios de Misa antes de que ella los abriera, permitiéndole acceso. Él nunca había besado antes a una chica, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que ella gemía en su boca cuando sus lenguas bailaban juntas, supo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Ese era el resultado, probablemente, de hacer un nudo a los rabitos de las cerezas con la lengua.

Misa adoraba cómo sabía la boca de Ryuzaki; justo como ella había imaginado: a azúcar y chocolate. Había calidez y pasión en cómo él la estaba besando, era algo que ella nunca había experimentado. Los besos de Light eran fríos y forzados, pero los de Ryuzaki eran exactamente lo contrario. Misa sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen cuando el beso se volvió más cálido y apasionado. Sus manos abandonaron los hombros de Ryuzaki para acariciarle la espalda, hasta llegar al extremo de su camiseta. Ryuzaki rompió el beso y se incorporó para permitir a Misa sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza.

Misa observó al hombre sin camiseta que estaba encima de ella: su piel era muy pálida, pero no era tan flacucho como imaginaba. No era musculoso ni nada de eso, pero no era flacucho. Sus hombros eran anchos, y a Misa le encantaba su tacto debajo de las yemas de los dedos. Deslizó las manos hasta llegar al pecho, que, a pesar de no ser muy musculoso, parecía muy sólido y fuerte.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? –preguntó Ryuzaki, sacando a Misa de sus pensamientos. Ella le miró y sonrió.

–Sí –le contestó soñolienta.

–Si te digo la verdad, yo nunca he hecho esto. Así que deberás tener paciencia conmigo… –Misa le interrumpió con otro beso.

–Te deseo, Ryuzaki –dijo Misa después de romper el beso–. Te mereces lo que está a punto de pasar entre nosotros –sonrió y Ryuzaki se volvió a inclinar sobre ella para besarla de nuevo mientras sus manos viajaban por los hombros de Misa, acariciando sus curvas, bajando por la espalda y subiendo de nuevo hasta alcanzar la cremallera del uniforme de enfermera. Se lo quitó despacio, queriendo disfrutar el momento mientras Misa le ayudaba a revelar su lencería negra que iba a juego. Ryuzaki se quedó mirando ese cuerpo medio desnudo, con el pulgar en la boca (como de costumbre) y los ojos como platos.

–¡Tierra llamando a Ryuzaki! –bromeó Misa, sacándole de su trance. Él la miró nervioso, con el pulgar aún en la boca. Misa continuaba riendo–. No me imagino cómo me miraras cuando salgan –continuó refiriéndose a los pechos. Ryuzaki se endureció ante esa sugerencia.

–Lo siento, Misa. Estoy un poco nervioso –continuó observando el voluptuoso cuerpo de Misa. Ella sonrió. Light nunca correspondía a sus sugerencias sexuales.

–No pasa nada, Ryuzaki. En realidad yo también soy nueva en esto.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó con sorpresa mientras Misa le besaba el cuello. Paró y le miró.

–¿Acaso piensas que soy una puta o algo de eso? –le preguntó en broma, aunque un poco ofendida.

–No, pero imaginaba que tú y Light ya habíais estado… juntos –contestó en voz baja.

–Bueno, me estaba reservando para él –dijo Misa, sentándose sobre las rodillas y mirándole–. Pero ahora quiero entregarme a ti –sonrió y después se inclinó para seguir besándole el cuello. Ryuzaki cerró los ojos ante el placer que sentía cuando la lengua de Misa subía y bajaba mientras con las manos buscaba a tientas sus pantalones. Finalmente, ya desabrochados y con la cremallera bajada, se los deslizó por sus piernas larguiruchas y los lanzó al suelo. Cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, Misa pudo sentir toda la dura longitud de L a través de la tela negra de sus bóxers.

Ryuzaki sentía que estaba en el límite. Misa estaba jugando con él como si fuese un instrumento, y que solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de los dos no lo resistiese más. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría contenerse a sí mismo. Quizá era su turno para dar placer a Misa. Cuando los labios de ella dejaron su cuello y se juntaron con los de él una vez más, Ryuzaki movió su mano hacia su espalda para desabrocharle el sujetador. Le llevó un segundo saber cuál era el "mecanismo" del sujetador, pero no pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que se lo quitó, y el sujetador de encaje negro cayó de la cama, revelando los suaves pechos de Misa. Ryuzaki bajó la cabeza y tomó uno de ellos en la boca. Misa se quedó sin aliento y sintió que toda la piel se le ponía de gallina.

Ryuzaki continuó besándole los pechos, moviendo la boca alrededor de ellos sin dejarse ni un centímetro de piel. Cuando llegó a al pezón se dio cuenta de que Misa dejó de respirar ante el placer, y él lo lamió como si fuese una piruleta o algo así. Misa rodeó la cabeza de Ryuzaki con los brazos, temblando de placer. Ryuzaki se dio cuenta de que Misa empezaba a humedecerse mientras suaves gemidos escapaban de su boca. Ella estaba disfrutando profundamente lo que L la estaba haciendo, y a él le gustaba saber que era el responsable de su placer.

Después de que Ryuzaki se dirigiese al otro pecho y lo lamiese otro rato, Misa sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. Estaba temblando, y su zona femenina estaba húmeda y caliente. Nunca había imaginado que Ryuzaki la pudiese excitar tanto. Misa sabía, con toda seguridad, que nunca podría volver a estar con Light después de esto; no importaba lo bien que pudiese imitar las técnicas de Ryuzaki. Light nunca podría hacerla sentir de esa forma. Incluso aunque eso solo fuese a ser una aventura de una noche, Misa sabía que Light estaría decepcionado el resto de su vida. Ella le amaba, por supuesto, pero no podrían volver a estar juntos. Para Light, ella era solo una herramienta, y nada más. Para Ryuzaki, era una dama.

Después de que Ryuzaki acabase de besarle los pechos, miró a Misa y sonrió. Ella estaba muy encendida y complacida, y Ryuzaki no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contenerse Misa a sí misma. Él quería alargar el juego previo todo lo que fuese posible, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería por mucho tiempo más. Ryuzaki se agachó y quitó rápidamente lo que le quedaba a Misa de ropa interior y lo tiró al suelo. Podía sentir la calidez de Misa contra su piel, lo que le puso aún más ansioso. Misa, a continuación, bajo hasta la cintura de Ryuzaki, le bajó los bóxers y también los lanzó al suelo con el resto de la ropa.

Misa observó los genitales de Ryuzaki con mirada hambrienta: aunque la piel, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, era muy pálida, era también bastante atrayente. Toda la longitud de Ryuzaki parecía perfecta, ni demasiado gruesa ni demasiado pequeña; sin arrugas raras ni nada de eso. Ryuzaki se enderezó más en anticipación, preparado para la noche que iba a tener. Misa se inclinó y presionó los labios sobre la punta. Ryuzaki se estremeció por el contacto, con el corazón yéndole a dos mil por minuto. Misa puso una mano sobre su erección y con la otra le acarició los alrededores. Ryuzaki continuaba retorciéndose de placer cuando Misa, con ternura, le empezó a lamer, con un movimiento perfecto. Ryuzaki pensaba que no sólo se sentía increíblemente bien, si no que lo veía como algo bueno. Lo que Misa le estaba haciendo no le parecía algo sucio ni tampoco un "desagradable trabajo pornográfico". Misa estaba siendo delicada y apasionada con lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Ryuzaki notó que no podría aguantarlo mucho más, retiró la cabeza de Misa de su entrepierna y la besó apasionadamente. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ryuzaki cuando él la tumbó sobre la cama. Misa abrió las piernas y Ryuzaki se situó entre ellas.

–He oído que es bastante doloroso la primera vez –advirtió Ryuzaki a Misa.

–Estoy lista –susurró ella en respuesta.

Ryuzaki entró en ella despacio, haciéndola jadear un poco. Él seguía empujando delicadamente, intentando romper la barrera que aún había entre ellos. El saber que Misa era virgen sorprendió a Ryuzaki, porque se imaginaba que una persona tan hermosa como era ella, habría tenido alguna experiencia en el campo del sexo. Nunca pensó que ella pudiese ser una puta ni nada de eso, simplemente imaginaba que se habría acostados con sus novios anteriores.

Después de otros pequeños empujes, Ryuzaki por fin destrozó aquella barrera, haciendo que Misa chillase de dolor. Él se retiró de ella inmediatamente en cuanto vio algunas lágrimas deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

–¿Estás bien, Misa? –le preguntó, limpiándole las lágrimas con su pulgar.

–Es solo que… duele… muchísimo –le contestó Misa con la respiración entrecortada–. Estaré bien en un minuto.

Ryuzaky la besó cariñosamente los ojos y luego los labios.

–No estaré listo hasta que tu lo estés –dijo después de romper el beso.

Misa le sonrió y aguantó la respiración.

–Estoy lista –dijo en voz baja.

Ryuzaki la besó cariñosamente de nuevo y se puso otra vez encima de ella. Despacio, volvió a entrar en ella, haciéndola jadear una vez más. Comenzó a empujar todo lo delicada y suavemente que podía hasta que Misa se acostumbrase a la sensación. Ryuzaki leyó en las expresiones faciales de Misa que el dolor iba disminuyendo, pero no iría más rápido hasta que ella estuviese preparada.

–¿Cómo te sientes, Misa? –le preguntó mientras continuaba empujando dentro de ella y consiguiendo que la pregunta le saliese en voz baja.

–Sigue doliendo un poco –jadeó Misa–. Pero tú sigue.

Ryuzaky le besó la frente mientras seguía bombeando dentro y fuera. A él le gustaba la sensación de estar dentro de ella. El húmedo calor que le rodeaba le hacía sentir una sensación de seguridad y cercanía. No, él no amaba a Misa (no descartaba poder amarla en un futuro, pero pensaba que era un poco pronto para soltar la palabra "amor"), pero él se preocupaba realmente por ella. Aunque estaba completamente convencido de que ella era el segundo Kira, había una parte de él que no quería creerlo. Pensaba que había una Misa buena que había sido cautiva por un frío y sanguinario asesino. Quizás hacer el amor con ella hacía que esa "Misa buena" saliese a la luz y cesase de actuar como Kira. _No, se necesita mucho más que una noche de sexo para cambiar completamente a un ávido seguidor de Kira para que se pase al otro bando_, pensó.

Misa solo podía jadear en la sensación de tener a Ryuzaki dentro de ella. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, el dolor iba haciéndose menor y lo único que al final podía sentir era el placer que la estaba dando. Jadeaba cada vez más fuerte a cada momento en que él alcanzaba su clítoris, enviando espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo. No podía creerlo. Hace solo unas pocas semanas, ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla, y entonces se estremecía al imaginar algo más. Y ahora, estaba tumbada con Ryuzaki encima de ella, ambos compartiendo su lado más íntimo en una experiencia que ninguno olvidaría. Misa miró a Ryuzaki con el placer reflejado en su mirada mientras él seguía bombeando en su interior. Podía asegurar que él se preocupaba por ella, lo veía en su lenguaje corporal y en su mirada. Light nunca mostró tales sentimientos hacia ella.

_No, es demasiado pronto para amarle_, pensó Misa. _Ya dije la palabra "amor" con Light_ _y mira dónde me ha llevado: con el corazón roto y acostándome con su enemigo._ Misa tiró de Ryuzaki para darle otro beso, parando sus empujes. A pesar de todas las veces que ya se habían besado, el cuerpo de Misa fue sacudido por otro escalofrío. Era más de lo que había conseguido con Light. _Vale, él_ _es muchísimo mejor que Light… y más dulce…_ Misa continuó besando a Ryuzaki, acariciando su lengua con la suya. _Quizá con algo de tiempo…_

Ryuzaki rodeó los muslos de Misa con los brazos y aceleró el ritmo. Ella se quedó sin aliento ante el cambio de ritmo otra vez, pero lo aceptó de buena gana. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras Ryuzaki continuaba empujando dentro y fuera de ella.

–Misa… hazme saber… si… estoy siendo… demasiado brusco –le dijo entre empujes. Ella sólo sonrió.

–No… así… está bien –contestó en voz alta al tiempo que comenzaba a mecer sus caderas contra las de él.

Misa sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, como si estuviese montada en la montaña rusa más rápida del mundo. El corazón le latía rapidísimo y las respiraciones eran cada vez más profundas.

Ryuzaki sentía que la piel se le ponía de gallina, de la misma forma que le pasó a Misa cuando le lamió los pechos. Se sentía fuera de sí, ido. Temblaba de placer. Después de diez minutos más de empujes del uno al otro, Ryuzaki sintió que estaba llegando el final. Pudo haber jurado que casi vio las estrellas cuando vació su "semilla" dentro de Misa. Todo su cuerpo se desactivó y su respiración cesó durante el clímax. La sensación de que el esperma de Ryuzaki estuviese dentro de su cuerpo, llevó a Misa al extremo, y ella llegó al orgasmo poco después. La cabeza le seguía dando vueltas, haciéndola sentir desorientada por el placer mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su cara. Respiró profundamente al tiempo que Ryuzaki se dejaba caer sobre ella, temblando por ese orgasmo tan alucinante. Misa se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando un poco también cuando pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ryuzaki y le besó la frente delicadamente.

–Ha sido increíble –le dijo Misa en voz baja, pasando los dedos por su pelo mientras él descansaba la cabeza en su pecho.

–Enhorabuena, Misa. Has roto la última barrera para llegar a mí –contestó Ryuzaki con voz apagada.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –le preguntó con voz un poco dolida. Él la miró.

–Acabamos de compartir el momento más íntimo de nuestras vidas el uno con el otro –comenzó–. Hemos mostrado nuestra vulnerabilidad, y nadie había sido capaz de conseguir eso conmigo, ni siquiera Watari.

–¿Es eso algo bueno? –le preguntó de nuevo, aún insegura de adónde quería llegar con eso.

–Estoy seguro de que lo es en un 75% –le respondió. Misa sonrió ante sus tontos cálculos.

–¿Pero solo un 75%?

–Bueno –continuó Ryuzaki–, como ya sabes, sigues siendo sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira, y si eres el segundo Kira, podrías matarme fácilmente ahora que me has visto en mi estado más vulnerable.

Misa sólo podía tomarse a broma eso. Acababan de hacer el amor ¡y ya la estaba acusando de ser el segundo Kira otra vez!

–Pero –continuó Ryuzaki–, algo me dice que estoy a salvo –puso la mano en la mejilla de Misa y la miró a los ojos–. Llámame loco, Misa, pero creo que hay más en ti de lo que todo el mundo ve.

Misa sonrió y le besó otra vez. Cuando se separaron, él le puso las manos en los hombros.

–Me preocupo por ti, Misa. Y creo que con el tiempo seré capaz de confiar en ti. Incluso si eres el segundo Kira.

_¿Está intentando hacerme confesar?_, se preguntó Misa a sí misma sin poder evitarlo. Pero algo en sus ojos le decía que estaba siendo sincero. Aún así, decidió que era mejor no decirle nada. Además, ¿qué convincente quedaría si le dijese que ella no recordaba haber matado mil criminales? Quizá en un tiempo podría decírselo si le demostraba que la amaba a pesar de eso, que sería entonces cuando no hubiese secretos entre ellos. Pero ahora no era el momento.

–Ryuzaki, quiero estar contigo –le dijo–. No quiero estar más con Light. Quiero darnos la oportunidad de que puedan funcionar las cosas entre nosotros. Y no es sólo por el calentón del momento.

Ryuzaki sonrió.

–No veo nada malo en eso –le contestó antes de inclinarse y besarla la mejilla.

–Solo pido que vayamos despacio, porque con Light todo fue demasiado rápido y me ha hecho mucho daño –explicó. Ryuzaki seguía sonriendo.

–Has madurado bastante, Misa –dijo simplemente. Ella le sacó la lengua.

–Bueno, ahora es tu turno –bromeó.

Ryuzaki volvió a inclinarse y la dio un beso suave en los labios. Cuando se separaron, éste dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de Misa y ella le abrazó. Por primera vez en años, Ryuzaki sintió que podría echarse una siesta. Porque, por otro lado, las actividades sexuales se saben que dejan rendidos a sus participantes.

–Buenas noches, Misa –le dijo. Misa se sorprendió un poco al verle ya listo para dormir, pero se imaginó que incluso el insomne Ryuzaki estaría cansado después de haber tenido sexo.

–Buenas noches, Ryuzaki –contestó. Él levantó la cabeza y besó sus labios otra vez.

–Soy L –susurró antes de ir en busca de otro beso. Entonces dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo y empezó a soñar. Misa le sonrió.

–Buenas noches, L.

********

Acababa de empezar Julio. El caso Kira estaba todavía siendo investigado, sin resolver. Y sea por lo que sea, Misa no tenía nada que hacer. Había roto con Light después de su encuentro con L, y para su sorpresa, Light no la había matado. Se imaginó que eso era porque no recordaba a ninguno de los dos actuando como Kira, por lo que ella no era una amenaza para él. Incluso a pesar de que ella conocía suficiente información sobre Light que le podría haber destruido, Misa había tocado el cuaderno poseído por el otro shinigami, Ryuk. Ya había oído hablar sobre él a Light y de un acuerdo entre los dos. Light le daría mil manzanas al shinigami (Misa no sabía a qué venían las manzanas) por matar a unas cuantas personas en su lugar. Desafortunadamente, no había pruebas de que Light estuviese detrás de los asesinatos; y a menos que Ryuk confesara (cosa que no haría), Light se libraría. No había nada que ella pudiese hacer.

Misa caminaba a través del Cementerio de Tokio, el único lugar que visitaba casi todos los días desde Noviembre. Pero esa visita era diferente, porque ella iba con alguien más. Se arrodilló sobre la tumba de su pasado amante con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos. Miró al liso granito de la lápida, que tenía una brillante cruz de plata encima de la misma. Leyó las palabras que la perseguirían el resto de su vida. "L Lawliet. 31 de Octubre de 1979 – 5 de Noviembre de 2004". Ahora él estaba muerto, y era seguro que su nombre apareciese en la lápida; al menos durante el tiempo en que Light continuase actuando como L y el mundo estuviese convencido de que el gran detective estaba vivo.

Misa suspiró y empezó a hablar.

–L, esta es nuestra hija Rem –dijo con voz triste, refiriéndose al pequeño bulto que llevaba en brazos. Miró al bebé, que no tenía aún ni una semana de edad. Misa comenzó a sollozar cuando se perdió en los profundos ojos grises oscuros (como el cobalto) de Rem. _Se parece muchísimo a él_. Rem se quedó mirando fijamente a su madre mientras ésta continuaba llorando, pero ella no tenía ni idea de por qué. Era demasiado pequeña para entender que su padre había muerto justo una semana después de que la concibieran, y que su madre nunca había tenido una oportunidad de empezar una relación seria con él. No sabía quién era Kira, ni que, aunque él había hecho que sus padres estuviesen juntos, también los había separado.

Misa pasó la mano por los mechones de pelo negro de Rem y la besó la frente. Después miró la lápida de L otra vez.

–Qué no haría yo por tenerte otra vez… –susurró–. Nunca tuvimos ni una oportunidad.

********

L estaba sentado en un triste y oscuro lugar que había aprendido a reconocer como la Nada. No había ni Cielo ni Infierno; no había recompensas para los justos y castigo para los malvados. Todo el mundo iría a ese negro abismo por el resto de la eternidad, independientemente de cómo se habían comportado en vida. Todo el mundo, bueno o malo, justos o pecadores, se sentarían en ese reino, velando por la vida de sus seres queridos. No había nada mejor que hacer. No vas a otra vida, pero tampoco vuelves a la tuya. Todo lo que había era aburrimiento… y un reino para los shinigamis.

L se sentó en un portal que le permitía observar otros mundos. Se sentaba ahí todos los días, vigilando a Misa. De vez en cuanto, echaba una ojeada a la Wammy's House para comprobar cómo estaban sus sucesores, pero la mayor parte de su atención iba para su familia, con la que nunca consiguió estar. Vio a Misa visitando su tumba, humedeciendo la hierba con sus sollozos mientras sostenía a su hija pequeña. _Se parece muchísimo a mí_, pensó mientras observaba a Rem. Él sabía que ese detalle mataría a Misa: que cada vez que ella observara a su hija solo le viera a él. Sí, ella la iba a querer con todo su corazón, L estaba seguro de eso; pero siempre ocultaría una profunda tristeza.

L amaba a Misa. La había observado diariamente desde hace nueve meses, y sabía que si él estuviese vivo, habrían tenido algo especial. Hace nueve meses había sido demasiado pronto para utilizar la palabra "amor". Quizá todavía era un poquito pronto. Pero él sabía cuáles eran sus propios sentimientos. Todos los días la observaría, deseando poder sostenerla en sus brazos. Cuando Misa dio a luz a Rem, le había dolido no poder estar a su lado y agarrarle la mano (aunque sabía que probablemente Misa la habría apretado con todas sus fuerzas mientras le culpaba por "hacerle esto a ella"). Ahora él deseaba poder volver a la Tierra y estar con sus dos chicas, y vivir la vida que, el gran L, nunca imaginó que pudiese vivir.

Pero no podía vivir esa vida. Ni siquiera podía vivirla después de morir. L no sabía qué era peor: el hecho de saber que no podría estar ni con Misa ni con su hija; o que cuando la hora de ellas hubiese, llegado ellos estarían juntos en ese aburrido y negro abismo. Por primera vez en toda la eternidad, L sintió la calidez de una lágrima deslizándose por su cara.

* * *

**Sed buenos: si os ha gustado, dejadle ****también un review a su autora original (**_Wounded Shell Of Myself **)**_******, no me** **obliguéis a obligaros ¬¬ (;P)  
**


End file.
